dragaerafandomcom-20200214-history
Inns
Adrilankha Blue Flame, The Located on a short street called Copper Lane just off Lower Kieron Road. Crow's Feet An inn nearby Vladimir's office at the time of the Dragon (book).Book of the Dragon, Chapter Six "Assault on Helpless Wood", page 95 Fortress Inn Located on Old West Road. Originally was one of the hastily built fortifications to defend Adrilankha when Kâna came to attack early on in Zerka's reign.Sethra Lavode, Chapter the Eighty-Fourth, page 186 Terrace, The Krager says it is a "good place" that you won't get out of "for less than a gold apiece."Yendi, Chapter 2 (page 191 in the "Book of the Jhereg edition) Located on Stipple Road, off of Lower Kieron Road. The place is a low stone building nestled between a cobbler's shop and an inn. Across the street is a three-story house divided into six flats. The Terrace is set back about forty feet from the street and has a terrace with about a dozen tables.Vladimir meets Laris here for a business lunch. Laris says this place has been around "since before the Interregnum."Yendi, Chapter 3 (page 196 in "The Book of the Jhereg" edition) At the time of Teckla (book), Vlad owns this location and meets Herth there for a business lunch.Teckla, Chapter 1, (page 332 in "Book of the Jhereg" edition) Tsedik's Located "a couple doors up" from Vladimir's flat at the time of Yendi (book). Vladimir describes this place as having "clean silver and klava that you don't need a spoon for."Yendi, Chapter 13, (page 278 in "Book of the Jhereg" edition) Tserchi's This location is described as "An Eastern place run by a woman named Tserchi". Vladimir eats a roasted duckling in sour cherry sauce followed by a sorbet and orange liqueur here, which he describes as not "as good as Noish-pa made" but perfectly edible. Tserchi complains to Vlad about the cost of ice after the meal. Location within Adrilankha is entirely unspecified.Dragon, Chapter Three "On Stolen Swords and Borrowed Books", page 46 Valabar's The best restaurant in The Empire. More details: Valabar's. Fenario Inchay's Small public house in Burz. More details: Inchay's. Newmarket, Village The Three Forts According to Paarfi, The Newmarket village (sixty leagues from Dragaera City) and the inn were located in a wide valley between the Yendi and the Shallow Rivers, within the County of Sorannah, Duchy of Luatha. Khaavren enters this inn at the opening of The Phoenix Guards (book).The Phoenix Guards, Chapter 1, page 3 Mistyvale County Deepwell Inn Located on Hillcrest Pike, not far from Deepwell. Originates in the fifteenth Tsalmoth Reign. Narrow, two-story building. Originally had three-stories, but it sunk into the ground so far that the original first floor is now the basement. The main floor, now the first floor, has a jug-room, a kitchen and pantry. The original basement is now a wine cellar and the original first floor is now storage. The uppermost floor has bedrooms for travelers. The main floor has two windows; one facing west and the other looking north. Two doors, one opening to the west and one to the east. There is also a tunnel from the kitchen to the stables. Deepwell Inn welcomes highwaymen. One owner, named Dunnclay said, "I can help my friends, and I am assured as much custom as I could wish as well as not infrequent gifts; or I can turn them into the authorities, in which case I will petition for Protection of Debts in a month and be dead in a year. I know which end of my cup has the hole." It is at Deepwell Inn that Pel, dressed as Tsalmoth, tricks a Teckla into leading him to Piro and his band very shortly into Zerika's reign after the interregnum. Feathers Located in the village of Brambles, this inn has been around for at least six thousand years according to Paarfi.Sethra Lavode, Chapter the Seventy-Sixth, page 91 Pins Located between Crossway and Hillcrest, this inn has been around for an unknown length of time beyond Paarfi's knowledge. South Mountain "General Merchandise Store" Serves as the Inn at the Village of Six Horses. (This is on the northern slopes of South Mountain.) Just a little ways into Zerika's reign after the interregnum, Marel, a Tsalmoth, was the proprietor. Piro buys some furs here and finds out from Marel where to find Tsira.Sethra Lavode, Chapter the Ninetieth, page 237